Life Of A Channel
Life Of A Channel is the second episode in Clapton Mania. The previous episode is Sweet Drops. The next episode is Hopefully. Sypnosis As the TV is not working, Saajid, Shakil Biyah and Vinago creates his own TV Channel called: The Claptoneers Channel. Plot Saajid wakes up from the bed and goes to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth then eating breakfast then he went to the living room. When he presses the remote, there are no channels. Saajid calls Vinago from the tablet and he reveals to wash his hair. Saajid talks to Vinago about the channels was lost. Vinago calls the Claptoneers and he arrived. Vinago talks to the Claptoneers about the lost channels so they interrupt with The Claptoneers Rap. After the rap, Saajid has an idea to make his own TV Show called The Claptoneers Show. The Claptoneers walked away apart from Shakil Biyah who helped Saajid by making their own show using a Spirit Amulet. He first uses the box and cuts the center which can be the screen. Then he draw some buttons and Shakil Biyah made their own Fake TV. He starts Saajid by singing but then a Spirit Amulet causes the Fake TV to transform into a HD TV and it placed on the top. It turns the sofa into an audience seat, then the wooden floors, then the tables, then the entire room which turns into a big studio. All of the audiences cheer at Saajid but Vinago vomits onto Shakil Biyah. Meanwhile at 40 Bragg Road, Yaasir turns the TV on and he notices that Saajid is on TV. Yaasir calls Jamie and Lucie on the mobile phone and the doorbell rings quickly. When he opens the door, it reveals to be Jamie and Lucie. They join the seat and watch some TV. In the meantime, the phone is ringing and Yaasir picks up the phone but the phone says "lucky loser number" something repeatedly to Yaasir making him annoyed. Lucie picks up the phone but the phone says "YOU ARE A LUCKY WINNER!". This causes Yaasir to be angry and he accidently stomps the remote changing into a preschool channel forever. Jamie uses a giant titanium ruler and smashes Yaasir but it was interrupted with by a commercial break. The first commercial break shows Lal Afa angry still but the two friends: Saajid and Vinago calling Lal Afa, "Baby". After that, she shoots candy beams on Vinago but the idea was changed to "The Anikizer!". After the commercial break, a promo shows New: Spongebob Squarepants on Nicktoons. After the promo, they headed back to the show and he features a guest called Spirit TV Guy. Spirit TV Guy sits next to Vinago disturbingly and he tries to strangle it but he refused. The friends continue the talk show but Saajid got stressed that the entire talk show fall apart. They found a mysterious door but first they have to rescue the friends first and escape. After the escape, the Spirit Amulet turned grey and shattered. Shakil Biyah was sad and walks away. Saajid founds Meja Fufu and she reveals that they have a bag of cookies. After that, a mysterious red light flashes from the tablet. Characters Main Characters * Saajid * Shakil Biyah * Vinago * Spirit TV Guy Minor Characters * Jamil Biyah * Javid Biyah * Shakil Biyah * The Peoples of London/Audience (debut) * Spongebob (cameo) * Patrick (cameo) * Squidward (cameo) * Yaasir * Jamie (debut) * Lucie (debut) * Meja Fufu (cameo) * Comfey Mentioned * Arisha Trivia * It's unknown if Nicktoons was aired to other networks. * This is the first episode of Clapton Mania to feature a song. * Vinago reveals to have a shower by washing his own hair. * Vinago reveals to puke at other people. * This is the first time that a character is revealed. Cultural References * The morning scene of Saajid is a possible reference similar to an episode of Back to The Kindergarten from Steven Universe. * The rap of The Claptoneers parodies the I Wanna Get Quizzy With You song from Skatoony. * The fake TV made of cardboard which referred to an episode of Powercut from Peppa Pig. * The entire studio looks similar referred to Sardonyx Tonight studio from Steven Universe. * When Yaasir picks up the phone, the scene looks similar to Squidward picking the phone up from Spongebob Squarepants episode: Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom. * The commercial break looks similar to Gumball Tape episode. * Spongebob Nicktoons Promo! was also added but its unknown that other networks could air. * The entire show falling apart is the reference to Know Your Fusion episode from Steven Universe where Sardonyx defuses. Censorship * The entire bathroom scene was cut in Latin America, Brazil and Portugal. * The scene of Vinago washing the hair was also cut in Latin America, Brazil and Portugal. * Javid Biyah farted very loudly was cut in Latin America, Brazil, Australia, Philippines, Russia and Middle East. * The scene of Vinago vomit on Shakil Biyah was cut in the UK, Spain and Italy. * Vinago saying "No funny stuff." on Saajid's face was cut in the UK. * "Oh poo-head!" was cut in Latin America. * The scene of Lal Afa spitting milk was cut in the UK, Spain and Italy. * Lal Afa firing Candy Beams on Meja Fufu's tapestry kit was cut in Australia, Philippines, Brazil and Turkey. * The Spongebob Nicktoons Promo! was cut in Brazil and Russia.